The Boss
by StoryFromClocktower
Summary: Membawa pergi 'isi' diriku seperti kepulan asap. Meninggalkanku seperti seonggok cangkang berdebu yang dihembus angin musim gugur. / UPDATE/ My second fic/ WARN: BL, OOC, typo(s), bad EYD, bad diction, suck at summary, etc/ YUNJAE
1. Prolog

"**The Boss"**

**Story (c) Sad Ending Lover**

**Characters belong to God, their self, their family, their fans.**

**WARN: BL, OOC, typo(s), bad EYD, bad diction, etc**

* * *

**(Teaser)**

Seorang _namja_ bermata musang tengah duduk di salah satu sofa berwarna putih di lobi sebuah gedung bertuliskan 'Kim c.o.' besar-besar di bagian depannya. Dari gerak-geriknya jelas sekali _namja_ itu berusaha bersikap tenang meski antusiasmenya jelas terlihat sangat menggebu-gebu, tampak jelas dari seulas senyum yang tidak lepas dari bibir _shape_ M-nya dan tangannya yang berkali-kali merapikan jas hitamnya yang kini digantungi sebuah _nametag_ bertuliskan 'Jung Yunho'. Bagaimana tidak? Ia yang hanya seorang anak yatim-piatu yang hanya mengandalkan beasiswa hingga ke perguran tinggi di jurusan bisnis, sekarang bisa duduk di sini, di lobi Kim c.o. dengan menyandang status sekretaris baru direktur utama.

Jangan tertawa, sekretaris memang lekat dengan imej _yeoja_, tapi dimana letak kesalahan seorang _namja_ jika menyandang status sekretaris? Tidak ada 'kan? Toh bahkan sekarang ini banyak _yeoja_ yang menggeluti pekerjaan para _namja_.

Jika ditanya, Yunho pasti memilih pekerjaan lain, hanya saja uang tidak pernah bisa kompromi bukan? Sangat beruntung ada perusahaan yang langsung menariknya begitu ia keluar dari pekerjaan lamanya, bahkan memberinya posisi tinggi dan gaji tinggi, ia tidak perlu kalang-kabut mencari pekerjaan lagi. Bayangkan, perusahaan keuangan terbesar di Korea Selatan, Kim c.o., mengundangmu menjadi anggota perusahaannya? Yunho serasa mendapat bintang jatuh.

"Jung Yunho-_ssi_?"

Yunho menoleh, mendapati seorang _namja_ dengan wajah manis tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Kim Ryeowook _imnida_, selamat datang di Kim c.o., aku akan jadi rekan kerjamu di bagian sekretariat," dia menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Yunho.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Ryeowook-_ssi_, mohon bantuannya." Yunho bangkit, membungkuk sejenak sebelum menerima uluran tangan _namja_ manis di depannya itu.

"Ayo kuantar, kita satu ruangan," tawar Ryeowook ramah.

"Ah, _kamsahamnida_, Ryeowook-_ssi_" Yunho tersenyum, mengiyakan dan mengikuti Ryeowook menuju lift.

"Tidak usah formal begitu, Yunho-_ssi_, aku lebih muda darimu meski aku seniormu di sini," Ryeowook tertawa. "Kau bisa memanggilku Ryeowook saja atau Wookie, semua orang memanggilku begitu. Aku tidak suka formalitas, jadi santai saja."

Yunho mengangguk, ia tidak menyangka mendapat rekan kerja sebaik ini, bukannya biasanya pegawai baru dengan posisi yang langsung tinggi seperti dirinya diperlakukan sirik oleh seniornya? Sepertinya ia akan betah bekerja di sini. "Kalau begitu kau cukup memanggilku '_hyung_', Wookie."

"Ne, Yunho-_hyung_," dan mereka tertawa.

"Gedung ini terdiri dari satu gedung utama dan tiga gedung pegawai, ruangan direktur utama di sini—gedung utama, di lantai paling atas, lantai tiga puluh," Ryeowook menjelaskan sembari mereka menunggu lift naik. "Ruangan anda akan ada di depan ruangan direktur utama, sekretaris lain ada di ruang sebelah ruangan anda—hanya dibatasi kaca. Sekretaris direktur utama memang mendapat ruangan khusus."

Pintu lift terbuka, Yunho dan Ryeowook melangkah keluar dengan Ryeowook yang masih menjelaskan panjang lebar. Mereka berbelok dua kali sebelum akhirnya sampai ke sebuah hall mewah.

"Itu ruang direktur utama," tunjuk Ryeowook pada pintu besar berdesain mewah di ujung. "Ada tiga direktur di sini dengan bagiannya masing-masing, dua direktur lainnya ada di dua pintu di sisi kanan-kiri itu," tunjuknya lagi.

Yunho memandang hall itu dengan kagum. Ruangan itu berbentuk U dengan tiga pintu mewah di tiap sisi, disebrangnya, dibatasi oleh koridor luas sepanjang sepuluh meter dengan hall lainya.

Yunho mengangguk-angguk, masih dirasuki kekaguman. Pintu masuknya saja sudah memperlihatkan betapa tingginya boss-nya itu, minimalis tapi... benar-benar mewah!

"Ruangan kita di—"

"—Wokkie-_ah_!"

Yunho dan Ryeowook menoleh, mendapati seorang namja berdahi lebar tengah terengah-engah mendatangi mereka, terlihat jelas dia habis berlari.

"Mana data yang Yesung _sajan__gn__im _minta tadi? Rapatnya sudah mulai kau tahu," kata namja itu, Yunho bisa membaca tulisan 'Park Yoochun' pada _nametag_ namja itu.

"_Omo_! Aku lupa!" Ryeowook memekik kaget.

Yunho terlonjak mendengar pekikan itu. Dia mengelus dadanya yang terasa hampir copot, bagaimana tidak? Pekikan itu mengalahkan nyaringnya suara _yeoja_!

"Aaaah! Bagaimana ini?" Ryeowook memekik panik. "Yunho-_hyung_, ruangan kita di sana, kau bisa ke sana sendiri 'kan? Aku pergi dulu ya!" kata Ryeowook sambil berlari menarik _namja_ bernama Park Yoochun itu.

Yunho melongo. Mata musangnya masih memandangi belokan tempat Ryeowook menghilang, setengah kaget dengan pekikan Ryeowook dan setengah kaget karena namja itu menghilang secepat angin.

Setelah meredakan keterkejutannya, Yunho memandang sekilas pintu ruang kerja boss-nya yang tertutup sebelum akhirnya berbalik, menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk Ryeowook, yang berada tepat di koridor depan pintu direktur utama. Ia harus menemui boss-nya untuk memperkenalkan diri setelah ini. Ia harap boss barunya tidak seperti mantan boss-nya yang dulu, seorang _ahjussi-ahjussi_ tua gendut yang sebenarnya tidak bisa memimpin perusahaan. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Yunho muak.

* * *

Luas dan mewah.

Itulah yang tertampang di benak Yunho saat memasuki ruang bertuliskan 'Sekretariat' itu. Luasnya sekitar sepuluh kali sepuluh meter dengan diisi empat meja kerja yang saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang lebar, membuat siapapun pasti betah bekerja di sini. Yunho bisa melihat nama Ryeowook dan Yoochun ada di dua dari empat meja di sana, dua meja lainnya dia bisa melihat nama Lee Sungmin dan satu meja lainnya kosong, mungkin belum terisi. Di dinding-dindingnya terpasang rak-rak dan lemari yang tampak penuh, entah dengan data ataupun pajangan-pajangan. Sebuah TV flat juga tergantung di salah satu dinding.

Ada sebuah sekat dari kaca hitam dengan pintu yang terbuat dari bahan yang sama bertuliskan 'Jung Yunho' di depannya. Rasa bangga menyeruak di dadanya saat melihat namanya di pintu ruangan itu. Perjuangannya bertahun-tahun menjadi yang terbaik di sekolahnya tidak sia-sia.

Yunho menengok ke dalam karena pintu itu memang tidak tertutup rapat, dan seketika dahinya berkerut saat mendapati seseorang di ruangan itu. Orang itu pasti _namja_ karena dia memakai kemeja lengan panjang dan celana panjang yang sama-sama berwarna hitam, rambutnya yang dicat cokelat gelap dibiarkan agak panjang hingga menyentuh kerah kemejanya. _Namja_ itu tampak sibuk dan sepertinya tidak menyadari kedatangan Yunho. _Namja_ itu menunduk sehingga Yunho tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, sesekali dia mengobrak-abrik isi laci dan detik berikutnya dia membongkar isi lemari.

Ini ruangannya bukan? Ada nama 'Jung Yunho' di plat logam di depan meja itu dan di depan pintu. Lalu, _namja_ itu siapa?

Pencuri?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho, setengah berteriak. Siapapun _namja_ itu, ini sudah menjadi ruangannya 'kan? Jelas saja Yunho curiga, _namja_ itu membongkar-bongkar lemari dan laci di ruangan barunya, siapa tahu dia pegawai yang berniat jelek.

_Namja_ itu berbalik, membuat Yunho bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Yunho agak tercengang. Kalau saja _namja_ itu tidak mengenakan celana panjang dan kemeja yang memperlihatkan dadanya yang rata, Yunho pasti mengira dia _yeoja_. Bagaimana tidak? Rambut kecokelatannya yang dibiarkian agak panjang itu, bibirnya yang semerah _cherry_, hidungnya yang mancung, pipinya yang mulus, dan sepasang mata yang besar dihiasi bulu mata yang panjang dan lebat.

Yunho menghalau pikiran melanturnya itu. Bukan saatnya untuk terpesona. Lagipula namja itu tidak mengenakan _nametag_, apa mungkin dia benar-benar penyusup?

"Kau penyusup?" tanya Yunho dengan curiga meski nadanya lebih menuju ke pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

_Namja_ itu tidak menjawab, malah mengerutkan kening dan menatap Yunho cukup lama.

"Aku bertanya, kau siapa?" tanya Yunho, kali ini sedikit membentak

"_Hyung_, ada apa?" suara Ryeowook membuat Yunho menoleh, _namja_ manis itu sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. "Aku mendengarmu berteriak."

Yunho menunjuk _namja_ di ruangannya itu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Dia ada di ruanganku dan dia mengobrak-abrik isi lemari ka—"

"—Jaejoong-_ssi_?" Ryeowok memekik. Tangannya langsung menarik tangan Yunho yang menunjuk _namja_ itu.

Yunho mengerutkan kening.

"_Mian_!_ Jeongmal mianhae_!" Ryeowook menunduk dalam-dalam pada namja yang dipanggilnya Jaejoong itu.

Kerutan di dahi Yunho bertambah. "Tunggu, kau kenal deng—"

"—_Hyung_, dia Kim Jaejoong-_ssi_, atasanmu yang baru, direktur utama di sini."

"_MWO_?"

TBC/END?

* * *

**Bukannya nyelesaiin yang Love in the Ice, saya malah bikin fic baru ==" *plak***

**Maklum, masih author baru, otak masih kacau...**

**Sebenernya yang Love in the Ice udah saya pikirin ampe endingnya tapi ada satu bagian 'puzzle' yang belum saya temuin di bagian tengahnya, jadi saya hentikan sebentar deh. Tapi ga bakal ampe hiatus kok. *kayakbakaladayangnungguaja* makasih buat yang udah baca, review dan fave fic ini dan yang Love in the Ice :D**

**Ini teaser doang. Meski terinspirasi dari 'Protect the Boss' dan awalannya agak dagelan(?) seperti ini, fic ini bakal jadi fic serius kalau anda mau tahu... *gakadayangtanyakaleee***

**Fic ini diketik sekali jadi dalam dua jam, jadi mungkin emang agak aneh =="**

**Kayaknya belom ada yang bisa nebak siapa saya sebagai reviewer tanpa account ya? Wkwkw~ *abaikan***

**So, bersediakah memberikan review?**

**Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diterima :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Hello Again

**Info sebelum baca:**

**Meski fic ini terinspirasi dari Protect the Boss, fic ini jalan ceritanya murni dari otak saya ya, jadi jalan ceritanya bukan jalan cerita penuh humor seperti Protect the Boss. Supaya tidak ambigu atau terbayang seperti Protect the Boss, di sini penampilan uri umma itu kayak di MV-nya Beautiful You, dan uri appa kayak di MV Always There :)**

**Soalnya kalo nggak saya lurusin sekarang, ntar masalah rambut ini bakal ga nyambung ama konfliknya :) *malah ngasih bocoran*#ditampol ama yunjae**

**Happy reading~**

**StoryFromClocktower**

* * *

"_MWO_?" Yunho terkejut.

"Jaejoong-_ssi_, _mianhae_, dia tidak tahu kalau anda atasannya. _Jeongmal mianhae_!" Ryeowook menunduk berkali-kali, ia merasa bersalah karena tidak menemani Yunho tadi. "_Hyung_, minta maaf!" tegurnya saat dilihatnya Yunho hanya terbengong-bengong.

"Namamu Kim Jaejoong?" Yunho justru mengindahkan teguran Ryeowook

"_Hyung_!" Ryeowook reflek mengeluarkan lengkingan tenornya. Yunho benar-benar tidak sopan!

Yunho sepertinya masih mengindahkan pekikan nyaring Ryeowook atau apapun yang didengungkan _namja_ mungil itu.

Sementara itu, _namja_ yang dipanggil Kim Jaejoong itu tetap diam, hanya ekspresinya yang berubah, keningnya sedikit berkerut di balik rambutnya yang berwarna almond, matanya _does_-nya juga memicing menatap Yunho. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, seperti memperhatikan lebih jelas wajah masing-masing dengan seksama.

Yunho mengenal seorang Kim Jaejoong dulu, entah Kim Jaejoong yang ini adalah orang yang dikenalnya dulu atau bukan berhubung di Korea memang sering terjadi kesamaan nama dan marga. Wajah Kim Jaejoong yang ini sedikit mirip dengan Kim Jaejoong-_nya_ dulu, bahkan lebih cantik. Yang membuat Yunho merasa familiar terutama adalah tahi lalat di bawah mata kiri itu.

Apa mungkin memang benar?

Jaejoong sendiri terdiam. Ia mengamati namja yang barusan menegurnya dengan tidak sopan itu. Apa _namja_ ini sekretaris barunya? _Namja_ itu berdiri di depan pintu dengan posisi masih menunjuk Jaejoong. Harus Jaejoong akui, di samping wajahnya yang kecil untuk ukuran _namja_, terdapat garis-garis ketegasan yang menyempurnakan wajah tampan yang dihiasi rambut hitam itu. Sepasang matanya kecil dan tajam seperti mata musang, hidungnya mancung dengan bibir ber-_shape_ M yang sempurna. Sosok yang benar-benar _manly_ dengan postur tubuh yang tegap. Entah kenapa, Jaejoong merasakan sebuah desiran aneh yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Seperti ada debaran halus yang—

—_Deg!_

Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut.

Ulu hatinya terasa sesak secara tiba-tiba seolah ada bongkahan batu yang melesak dan menghimpitnya, dada kirinya seperti ditekan dengan keras dan berdenyut aneh, ia tidak sanggup mencerna apapun lagi dalam pikirannya. Ia sudah tidak menghiraukan perilaku tidak sopan _namja_ itu maupun Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba datang. Semuanya terasa seperti berputar tanpa dirinya.

Ia melangkah keluar ruangan itu tanpa memedulikan apapun dan siapapun lagi, bermaksud menenangkan diri di ruangannya. Ah, dia harus segera meminum obatnya. Dimana dia meletakkannya kemarin?

Ia bisa mendengar _namja_ bermata musang tadi mengejarnya, bermaksud minta maaf, dan Ryeowook menyusul di belakangnya, tapi ia sudah tidak memiliki fokus lagi untuk mencerna semuanya. Kepalanya sudah berdenyut-denyut hebat, diusapnya wajahnya beberapa kali untuk mengambalikan kesadarannya sambil berusaha terus melangkah secepat mungkin ditengah rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya.

Sebelum ia bisa mencapai ruangannya, pandangannya menggelap.

* * *

**.**

**.**

—**StoryFromClocktower present—**

**An alternate universe YunJae fanfiction**

"**The Boss"**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Hello Again

Keributan terjadi di gedung utama Kim c.o. itu. Semua orang di lobi menjauhkan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing dan mulai bertanya-tanya dengan ribut seperti lebah yang berkerumun mendapatkan bunga yang sedang mekar penuh. Bagaimana tidak? Pemandangan yang sangat langka saat mereka melihat pimpinan tertinggi mereka keluar dari lift dalam keadaan tidak sadar dan di dalam dekapan seorang _namja_ bermata musang bernama Jung Yunho yang tak kalah paniknya, di belakangnya, seorang _namja_ manis bersuara tenor yang memang sudah dikenal dengan nama Kim Ryeowook berlari mengikuti. Bayangkan, atasanmu, atasan tertinggi, digendong ala _bridal style_ oleh seorang karyawan baru yang tampan, dalam keadaan tak sadar pula! Semua pandangan bercampur antara terkejut, betanya-tanya, kagum, bahkan beberapa manjerit entah karena kaget atau senang karena mendapat tontonan.

Masih dalam dekapan _namja_ bermata musang itu, sang pemimpin tertinggi Kim c.o. dibawa masuk ke mobil yang sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya karena Ryeowook sudah menghubungi bagian resepsionis. Mobil itu segera melesat maju, diiringi puluhan pasang mata yang mengikuti dan berkerumun di depan pintu lobi sambil mengamati kepargian mobil itu seolah tengah terjadi pembunuhan.

Semua terasa berlalu begitu cepat seperti film yang diputar dua kali kecepatan normal, seolah waktu melambat dan dirimulah satu-satunya yang tidak terpengaruh, apalagi jarak gedung Kim c.o. dan Samsung Hospital hanya tiga menit perjalanan dengan mobil yang dipacu sekencang-kencangnya oleh sopir yang memang dipekerjakan di Kim c.o. itu, membuat empat orang yang berada di dalam mobil itu—meski salah satunya tidak sadar—serasa diabwa ke dalam _time warp_.

Pihak rumah sakit sudah menyiapkan segalanya karena Ryeowook sudah menginformasikan kedatangan mereka lewat resepsionis Kim c.o., Yunho kembali membopong Jaejoong begitu keluar dari mobil dan segera membaringkannya di ranjang yang sudah disiapkan dan membiarkan para perawat mendorong ranjang itu sementara dia dan Ryeowook mengikuti dari belakang.

Mereka baru berhenti saat Jaejoong didorong masuk ke sebuah kamar dimana didalamnya seorang dokter juga tekah masuk dan pintu ditutup di depan hidung mereka. Dan _bum_! Waktu terasa kembali menjadi sejalan semula dan mereka baru merasakan rasa sakit di persendian akibat berlari-lari dan nafas yang terputus-putus seperti ikan di sungai yang mengering.

"Hhh... Kau... gila, _hyung_," kata Ryeowook terengah-engah setelah mendudukan dirinya di bangku panjang yang memang disediakan sambil melonggarkan dasi di lehernya, kepanikan sudah membuat keringat mengucur deras di sekujur tubuhnya. "Ini hari pertamamu bekerja dan kau sudah... hhh...membuat keributan...besar. Besar...!"

"Kenapa...dia bisa ping—hhh—san?" tanya Yunho di sela-sela deru nafasnya.

"Aku juga tidak thahhuu...," jawab Ryeowook di tengah nafasnya yang juga terasa menipis membuat kata-kata yang terdengar dari mulutnya terdengar ambigu dan tidak jelas.

Yunho sendiri tak kalah kehabisan nafas, dadanya naik-turun bergantian, meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya ke rongga dadanya. "Ryeowook-_ah_... apa Jaejoong yang itu... pernah... bersekolah di Toho High School?" tanya Yunho di tengah nafasnya yang terputus-putus.

"Hah?" Ryeowook mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan janggal Yunho. "Mana... hhh... kutahu... . Memangnya kenapa?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Apa dia punya _dongsaeng_? Adik tiri?" tanya Yunho setelah nafasnya sedikit normal.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Ryeowook dengan raut yang jelas menunjukkan rasa penasarannya, dahinya mulai berkerut-kerut saat matanya menatap mata musang Yunho.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku dulu," sela Yunho tegas. "Berarti dia memang punya _dongsaeng_. Apa namanya Shim Changmin?"

Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak, menunjukkan ekspresi berpikir. "Kurasa memang itu namanya, aku pernah... hhh... berkenalan dengannya di pesta ulang tahun perusahaan."

"Apa Jaejoong ulang tahun tanggal 26 Januari?"

"Mana kutahu, _hyung_. Kau ini kenapa bertanya-tanya seperti itu? Kau sudah pernah mengenal Jaejoong-_ssi_?" tanya Ryeowook penuh selidik.

"Dia—" Yunho tampak ragu mengatakannya. "—teman sekelasku dulu... ya, teman sekelasku dulu," kata Yunho akhirnya, ia tidak tahu harus memberi tahu Ryeowook atau tidak tentang hal yang sebenarnya. Jujur ia, tidak bisa membendung secercah euforia yang membuncah di hatinya, ia harus mati-matian menahan senyumnya agar Ryeowook tidak curiga. Ia menemukan Jaejoong. Ia menemukan namja cantik itu. Akhirnya! Setelah sepuluh tahun! Itu bukan waktu yang singkat, dan meski dalam kondisi yang kurang mengenakkan (karena ketidaksopanannya tadi), ia harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Oh, begitu," Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Kau sudah menghubungi keluarganya?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku sudah menyuruh resepsionis melakukannya tadi," jawab Ryeowook. Nafasnya sudah kembali normal sekarang.

_Bwara! Mr. Simple simp_—

—"_Yoboseo_?" Ryeowook mengangkat telepon genggamnya yang barusan berbunyi itu dengan terburu-buru tanpa melihat siapa pihak peneleponnya.

"_Kau dimana_?" tanya suara di sebrang sana.

"Y-Yesung-_ssi_?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada terkejut.

"Ye. _Kau dimana? Aku mencarimu ke ruanganmu dan di sana tidak ada siapapun_."

"_Mian_, _sajangnim_, saya terburu-buru, jadi tidak sempat mengatakan apapun pada anda. Jaejoong-_ssi_ pingsan, saya dan Yunho-_hyung_ di rumah sakit sekarang," jawab Ryeowook dengan nada bersalah.

"Aish! _Anak itu terlalu memaksakan diri. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang_?"

"Saya belum tahu, dokter masih memeriksanya," Ryeowook menengok ke dalam ruangan dimana Jaejoong dirawat, mencari-cari tanda-tanda kemunculan seseorang tanpa hasil.

"_Tadi kau bilang kau bersama Yunho? Siapa dia_?"

"Sekretaris baru Jaejoong-_ssi_," Ryeowook menjelaskan.

"_Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu, aku dan Junsu akan kesana begitu rapat selesai_."

_Tut_! Dan sambungan telepon itu terputus.

"Atasanmu?" tanya Yunho begitu Ryeowook sudah memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku.

"Ne, Yesung-_ssi_ akan datang kemari bersama Junsu-_ssi_ setelah selesai rapat."

"Siapa Junsu?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Yesung-_ssi_ dan Junsu-_ssi_ adalah dua direktur lain di bawah Jaejoong-_ssi_. Junsu-_ssi_ itu atasan Yoochun-_hyu—_"

_Brak!_

_Brak!_

_Brak!_

Ryeowook terlonjak, begitu pula Yunho. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah datangnya suara derap langkah yang menggema di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi diiringi teriakan teguran seorang suster. Seorang _namja_ yang kelewat jakung yang mengenakan kaus lengan pendek dan celana selutut berhenti di depan mereka sambil terengah-engah, terlihat sekali dia habis berlari terburu-buru sampai tidak sempat memperhatikan penampilannya yang khas dalam rumah.

"_Hyung_-ku kenapa?" tanya _namja_ jakung itu dengan nada menuntut.

"Kalau tidak salah, anda Changmin-_ssi_?" Ryeowook justru bertanya balik.

"_Hyung_-ku kenapa?" tanyanya lagi tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan Ryeowook, kali ini dengan penuh emosi.

"_Mian_, kami juga belum tahu, tiba-tiba dia pingsan, dokter masih memeriksanya," Yunho menggantikan Ryeowook untuk menjawab. "Kau Changmin bukan?"

"_Ye_," katanya sambil berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang membuncah-ruah. "Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu di foto entah dimana... namamu...," dia menunjuk Yunho dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah.

Yunho tertawa, sepertinya Changmin mengenalinya meski mereka tidak pernah bertemu. "Jung Yunho," dia menyambung kata-kata Changmin.

"Dia sekretaris baru Jaejoong-_ssi_," Ryeowook ikut menjelaskan. "Anda mengenalnya, Changmin-_ssi_?"

Mata Changmin berkedut tegang mendengar Yunho menyebutkan namanya dan penjelasan Ryeowook. Yunho dan Ryeowook sendiri sepertinya menyadari perubahan ekspresi Changmin yang mendadak, mereka saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi penuh tanya. Terlihat jelas emosi perlahan-lahan mulai terkumpul di dalam _namja_ jakung itu. Otot-otot rahangnya bermunculan seiring dengan kepalan tangannya yang menguat dan—

—_BRAK_!

Ryeowook memekik keras dan sontak berdiri saat Changmin menghantam pipi kanan Yunho hingga _namja_ bermata musang itu tersungkur ke lantai di depannya.

"JANGAN PERNAH MUCUL DI HADAPAN _HYUNG_-KU LAGI!" teriak Changmin penuh ancaman tanpa memedulikan dirinya sedang di rumah sakit. "Dan akan kupastikan kau angkat kaki dari Kim c.o besok pagi!"

Yunho terpana. Apa salahnya?

**TBC/END?**

* * *

**mimi**

Ini udah lanjut, gomwo udah mau review :)

**Kwon jia**

Ini emang agak ga biasa ya :D

Gomawo udah mampir~~

**YuyaLoveSungmin **

Iya, udah ngomelin, di sini mbikin pingsan lagi :D

Jae lagi *piiiiip* di ruangan yunppa xDDD *kok disensor?*#plak

Masih rahasia nih :P

Gomawo udah mau baca~

**shiro92**

Jeongmal? Gomawo banget pujiannya~

Ini udah lanjut, tetep mampir ya :)

**itrinna**

Maaf ya, itrinna-ssi, Jaemma tetep uke...

Di summary udah saya tulisin YUNJAE, jadi Yunppa tetep seme, hanya saya sedang mencoba membuat sesuatu yang baru karena biasanya yang jadi atasan selalu Yunppa. Mian ne, silahkan mampir lagi kalau anda masih berkenan :)

**irengiovanny**

Ah, gapapa, saya justru makasih banget anda mau baca *bow bareng yunjae*

**LuCassiopeia **

Iya nih, saya lagi mencoba mendobrak kodrat(?) wkwkwk  
Udah dilanjut~~ *wink balik*

**maria8 **

hanya terinspirasi, tapi total beda, Maria-ssi :)

Penampilan jaemma juga beda kok dari yang di Protect the Boss :)

**JennyChan**

Wah kim jj ngapain tuh ngacak" ruangan yunho?curigaaa.  
Lanjuut yah thor.

**selena kim**

Gomawo buat pujiannya :)

Saya memang sedang nyoba sesuatu yang baru, emang biasanya Yunppa boss-nya, sekarang saya pingin bikin yang beda :D

Ini udah lanjut, mampir lagi yaaa~~

**lyELF**

Gomawo pujiannya :)  
Iya nih, saya lagi nyoba sesuatu yang beda xDDD  
Emang cari masalah tuh Yunppa wakakakak

Ini udah lanjut, tetetp mampir ne~

**meirah.1111 **

Gomawo pujiannya, udah dilanjut nih *wink*

**Aoi Ko Mamoru**

Udah dilanjut, gomawo udah mau review *bighug*

**doki doki**

justru saya yang harusnya ng-bow *bow*

Gomawo udah mau baca n review :)

Itu hanya sekedar nama kok, tidak akan memengaruhi fic saya, tapi karena sepertiya lumayan bikin salah paham, ini saya ganti pen name.

Maaf ya, author ga bisa bikin humor :( author garing sih...

**Pumkin **

Sama-sama :)

Saya emang lagi nyoba bikin fic dimana uke yang berkuasa xDD

**jung hikaru**

Saya emang lagi nyoba sesuatu yang beda xDD

Tetep mampir yaaa~~~

**chidorasen **

Maaf ya, anda udah mau baca fic saya tapi saya belom lanjut :'(

Saya lagi bingung soalnya, kalo saya keburu apdet, takutnya belom fix ntar readers sekalian nggak puas,... jadi saya nggak bisa keburu-buru, mian ne,...

**BlaueFEE **

Malah saya merasa teaserya ribet lhoo wkwkwk

Kenapa umma diem bakal kejawab di chapter dua ya~ ;)

Udah lanjut~ gomawo mau mampir :)

**nierin**

Udah lajut, gomawo udah mampir. Tetep mampir lagi yaaa~~

**Guest**

Salam kenal juga :)

Jeongmal? Gomawooo pujiannya~

Udah update nih, tetep mampir yaaa~~

* * *

**[A/N] Author Nyurhat(?)**

**Ohohohoho, bukankah saya sudah bilang meski fic ini terinspirasi dari Protect the Boss, fic ini bakal jadi fic yang serius? *ketawa gaje*#digebuki pembaca**

**Kayaknya chapter ini pendek banget ya, mian, author baru aja keluar RS, jadi masih agak hang otaknya ._. *hubungannya apa coba?*  
**

**Dua minggu lagi author kudu balik ke RS... *sigh**pundung di pojokan* mungkin bakal hiatus lagi T^T  
**

**Tapi sebenernya saya sendiri galau, pingin nyoba bikin humor, tapi ntar kalo garing gimana? #sigh. Ntar malah ngebosenin. Jadi yang mengaharap ini humor, maaf ya, author garing soalnya...**

**Chapter depan kita akan mempertemukan uri YUNJAE~~ *masang spanduk yunjae di sepanjang bundaran HI(?)*#apasih**

**Entah kenapa saya berusaha nggunain judul lagu-lagu uri DB5K di judul ff maupun chapter ff saya (kecuali judul ff ini yang dibuat keburu jadi ngawur)... *gak ada yang tanya kaleee*#disumpel**

**Dan satu lagi, meski Jaemma yang jadi boss-nya, fic ini YUNJAE, maaf ya buat itrinna, author sudah nulis YUNJAE di summary. Saya ini imajinasinya rendah, saya ga bisa ngebayangin uri top ultimate seme, U-know Yunho harus ada di bawah. *author nangis jejeritan*#dibekep**

**Yang saya heran, kenapa jadi banyak YunWook moment gini sih? ==" #author digebuki YunJae n YeWook Shipper**

**Yunppa di hari pertama udah bikin masalah gede nih ==" udah ga sopan, bikin boss-nya pingsan lagi... Ada yang bisa nebak Yunppa dulu apanya Jaemma dan kenapa uri Changminnie sampe ngamuk begitu? Wkwkwk**

**So, bersediakan memberikan author baru ini komentar, kritik, dan saran anda? :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Wasurenaide (Don't Forget Me)

—**StoryFromClocktower present**—

**An alternate universe YunJae fanfiction**

_**"The Boss"**_

**Disclaimer:**

**All cast belong to God, theirself, their family, their fans**

**All part of the story belongs to StoryFromClocktower**

* * *

Chapter 2: Wasurenaide (Don't Forget Me)

"Ada apa ini?"

Seorang dokter dan seorang perawat keluar dari ruangan tempat Jaejoong dirawat dengan tergesa—membuat koridor rumah sakit itu terasa penuh dengan lima orang yang saling berdesakan, keduanya memandang terkejut dan heran pada seorang _namja_ yang tersungkur di lantai dengan luka lebam baru di pipi kanannya dan seorang _namja_ lain yang tampak berusaha keras menahan emosinya. Terlihat jelas dari nafasnya yang memburu dan bahunya yang tegang, bahkan wajahnya mulai memerah, seolah seluruh darah di tubuhnya naik ke kepalanya.

"Ini rumah sakit, tolong jaga ketenangan dan kesopanan anda! Atau saya akan memanggilkan keamanan!" ancam dokter itu.

"Cih!" Changmin mendecih keras, dia masih belum puas hanya sekali menghajar Yunho dan mencetak lebam biru di wajah kecil _namja_ itu. Jika ini bukan rumah sakit, ia akan menghabisi _namja_ itu hingga meremukkan ke tulang-tulangnya.

"Ada apa?" sebuah suara menginterupsi ketenangan yang mencekam diantara mereka.

_Namja_ cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu telah berdiri di belakang perawat dan dokter itu dengan menyeret tiang infusnya. Matanya besarnya terlihat sayu dan wajahnya masih tampak pucat, ditambah pakaian rumah sakit yang dikenakannya sekarang, dia benar-benar seperti sedang sakit parah.

"_Omo_! Jaejoong-_ssi_, anda belum boleh bangun!" perawat itu memekik, mendorong tubuh Jaejoong untuk kembali ke tempat tidur. Belum sempat ia bertindak lebih jauh, lengkingan Changmin menginterupsinya.

"_Hyung_!" Changmin langsung memekik senang, emosinya lenyap tak berbekas seolah memang tidak pernah muncul. Hanya ekspresi senang yang terlukis di wajahnya. Dia langsung menyeruak diantara dokter dan perawat itu, dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling tubuh Jaejoong yang memang lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku cemas sekali, _hyung_," rengeknya seolah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Jaejoong, mendekap erat _namja_ pimpinan Kim c.o. itu seperti seorang bocah yang memeluk boneka kesayangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Changmin-_ah_," Jaejoong tersenyum, mengusap-usap punggung Changmin untuk menenangkan _dongsaeng_-nya itu.

"_Mian_, tapi Jaejoong-_ssi_ harus berbaring dulu, ia harus banyak istirahat," tegur perawat itu dengan halus. Changmin paham, dia mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya dan membantu Jaejoong untuk naik ke atas tempat tidurnya lagi lalu menyelimuti _hyung_-nya yang memilih untuk duduk itu sebatas pinggang.

"Anda, keluarganya?" tanya dokter itu pada Changmin.

"_Ye_," Changmin mengangguk.

"Anda bisa ke ruangan saya setelah ini?" tanya dokter itu.

Changmin mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu, saya menunggu, permisi," kata dokter itu sambil memberi isyarat pada perawat di sebelahnya untuk mengikutinya keluar ruangan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yunho—yang sedang dibantu Ryewook untuk bangkit—mendongkak saat mendengar suara Jaejoong yang ditujukan padanya. Dia refleks mengangguk.

Jaejoong mengayunkan tangan kanannya, mengisyaratkan Yunho dan Ryeowook untuk masuk. Changmin membuka mulutnya—dan segera menutupnya kembali dengan cepat. Ia sempat hendak meneriakkan kata-kata protes, namun akal sehatnya melarangnya. Jelas akan mencurigakan bukan jika ia melarang Jaejoong menemui Yunho?

Yunho sendiri melangkah masuk dengan canggung dengan dipapah Ryeowook. Pukulan Changmin memang tidak bisa dibilang pelan dan sukses membuat pandangannya mengabur. Ia berjalan sempoyongan layaknya sedang _hangover_ saat tangan Jaejoong mengisyaratkan padanya untuk lebih dekat ke ranjang _namja_ cantik itu, ia bahkan menghiraukan tatapan membunuh yang Changmin layangkan padanya.

"Agh!" Yunho meringis sakit saat Jaejoong menyentuh dagunya untuk memiringkan kepalanya, melihat bekas lebam dari Changmin.

Yunho merasakan dadanya berdesir, entah kenapa ia mulai kebas dengan rasa sakit di pipinya melihat perhatian Jaejoong padanya, secercah perasaan bahagia memenuhi pikirannya. Ia tidak mungkin salah—ia masih ingat sentuhan ini—ini benar-benar Jaejoongnya. Tanpa sadar, sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit—membentuk senyuman tipis—saat dia melirikkan matanya dan melihat mata _does_ itu mengamati lebam di pipinya dengan seksama. Bahkan sikap _namja_ cantik itu tidak berubah, selalu perhatian.

Yunho melenyapkan senyumnya saat ia tanpa sengaja melihat Changmin dan _namja_ jakung itu tengah menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Seolah jika tidak ada Jaejoong, Changmin akan langsung menyeretnya keluar dan memukulinya sepuasnya. Yunho tidak mengerti, dimana letak kesalahannya? Changmin bahkan baru pertama kali bertemu langsung dengannya hari ini dan saat itu juga langsung menonjoknya? Yunho tidak habis pikir, ia tidak merasa pernah berbuat salah pada Jaejoong, kenapa Changmin melarangnya menemui Jaejoong?

"Kau yang melakukannya, Changmin-_ah_?"

Lamunan Yunho buyar, begitu juga tatapan tajam Changmin yang seketika lenyap ditelan angin. Jaejoong sudah mengalihkan pandangannya dari pipi Yunho-meski tangannya masih memegang dagu namja tampan itu—dan kini mata _does_-nya menatap _dongsaeng_ tirinya dengan intens. Changmin sendiri membuang mukanya, enggan membalas tatapan Jaejoong padanya. Meski mereka tidak punya hubungan darah, Changmin sangat menyayangi _hyung_-nya itu dan bisa dibilang cukup segan dengannya.

Jaejoong sendiri juga sama. Ia menyayangi Changmin layaknya adik kandungnya, mereka sudah tumbuh bersama selama bertahun-tahun dan Jaejoong juga mengambil andil dalam mendidik Changmin, dia mengeti kalau adiknya itu masih muda—baru dua puluh tahun—dan seringkali belum bisa mengontrol emosinya dan menggunakan kekerasan secara terang-terangan, sudah semestinya ia menegur _dongsaeng_-nya itu.

"Changmin, minta maaf," katanya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke pipi Yunho lagi-yang mulai membiru.

"Tapi _hyu_—"

"Minta maaf," katanya halus, namun penuh ketegasan. Benar-benar tidak terbantahkan. Kata-kata Jaejoong terdengar begitu tenang dan merdu, tapi sekaligus menyimpan batu di dalamnya. Seperti air yang tenang namun menghanyutkan.

"_Mian_," kata Changmin setengah hati sambil membuang wajahnya.

"_Hyung_ tidak pernah mengajarimu cara minta maaf seperti itu, Changmin-_ah_, kenapa kau memukul orang ini?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Changmin hanya menunduk, tidak berani menatap _hyung_-nya, namun dalam hatinya, ia bersorak, Jaejoong sepertinya tidak mendengar teriakannya tadi. Jika Jaejoong dengar, _hyung_-nya itu pasti menanyakan kenapa ia melarang Yunho menemuinya. _Ani_—! _Hyung_-nya tidak boleh tahu. Tidak boleh. Ia harus membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat dan tentu saja-mulut seorang Jung Yunho yang ada di depannya sekarang ini agar tidak bertanya macam-macam.

Melihat Changmin yang seprtinya enggan menjawab, Jaejoong mendesah pasrah dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho lagi. "Namamu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melepaskan dagu Yunho-yang sejak tadi belum dilepasnya.

"Yunho. Jung Yunho, sekretaris baru anda, _sajangnim_," kata Yunho sambil membungkuk. "_Mianhae_ atas ketidaksopanan saya tadi."

"_Gwenchana_, tindakanmu itu berarti kau orang yang waspada. Lagipula, aku yang salah karena masuk ke ruanganmu sembarangan, aku ingin mencari _print out _laporan harga saham," sahut Jaejoong sambil tersenyum tipis.

Yunho mengangguk ragu. Reaksi Jaejoong diluar perkiraannya, begitu datar dan terkesan biasa saja. Apa _namja_ cantik ini tidak mengingatnya? Rasanya tidak mungkin mengingat wajah Yunho tidak banyak berubah sejak dulu kecuali rahangnya yang bertambah tegas. Tapi dilihat dari wajahnya dan tatapan matanya, Jaejoong tidak berpura-pura. _Namja_ cantik itu benar-benar tidak mengenali Yunho.

Amnesia?

Hal itu langsung terlintas di benak Yunho, meski rasanya mustahil, itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Jaejoong mengalami amnesia. Tapi karena apa? Dia melirik Changmin, meminta penjelasan, namun _namja_ jakung itu enggan menatap balik Yunho, dia hanya melirik sekilas dengan tatapan mata penuh ancaman sebelum kemudian membuang muka lagi dengan ketus.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Jaejoong yang menyadari kenaehan tingkah keduanya. "Kalian saling kenal?"

Wajah Changmin berubah pias, tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan tetap berwajah datar.

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening mendapati tingkah kedua _namja_ di depannya ini, begitu juga dengan Ryeowook—yang sedari tadi ikut memperhatikan meski keberadaannya sedikit terlupakan. Sejak tadi ia mendapat Yunho dan Changmin saling menatang dengan tatapan mata-meski sebenarnya hanya Changmin yang melempar tatapan tajam.

"Kalian benar-benar aneh," gumam Jaejoong sambil mengusap wajahnya.

Selagi Jaejoong tidak memerhatikannya, Changmin menatap tajam Yunho. Mengancamnya dengan tatapan mata yang diartikan oleh Yunho sebagai kata '_Diam! Jangan katakan apapun_!' dan membuat _namja_ bermata musang itu menjadi serba salah. Di satu sisi ia masih berpikir kenapa Jaejoong tidak mengingatnya dan ingin memaparkan kenyataan pada _namja_ cantik yang kini berstatus boss-nya itu, di sisi lain, ia tidak mau mencari masalah. Pasti ada sesuatu di balik Jaejoong yang tidak mengingatnya. Apapun itu, bukankah sebaiknya Yunho menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dulu sebelum ia melakukan kesalahan fatal bukan?

_Tok_! _Tok_!

Bahu Changmin yang tegang merosot pelan. Lega. Ketukan pintu itu menyelamatkan mereka berdua dari interogasi Jaejoong.

Dua orang _namja_ berjas rapi melangkah memasuki ruangan. Dari coat-nya yang tampak mahal, Yunho bisa menebak jika kedua orang ini adalah Junsu dan Yesung yang dimaksud Ryeowook sebagai dua direktur di bawah Jaejoong. Entah kenapa salah satu dari mereka tampak familiar di mata Yunho.

"_Hyung_, _gwenchana_?" salah satu dari keduanya langsung menghambur memeluk Jaejoong.

"_Gwenchana_, Junsu-_ah_," Jaejoong balas memeluk _namja_ yang dipanggilnya 'Junsu' itu.

"Ini sekretaris barumu, _hyung_?" tanya _namja_ satunya. Yunho yakin, _namja_ sipit ini yang bernama Yesung.

"Jung Yunho _imnida_," Yunho memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Jung Yunho? Namamu seperti tidak asing," gumam Junsu. "_Omo_, setelah kuperhatikan, wajahmu memang tidak asing! Kau—_YAH_!" Junsu berteriak saat Changmin tiba-tiba menarik lengannya.

"Temani aku menemui dokter dulu, _hyung_," kata _namja_ jakung itu sambil menyeret Junsu keluar diiringi teriakan melengking bernada protes darinya. "Tolong jaga _hyung_-ku ya, Yesung-_hyung_," kata Changmin sambil menuntun-atau menyeret?-Junsu.

_Blam_!

Dan pintu di tutup, samar-samar, Jaejoong, Yunho, Ryeowook, dan Yesung masih bisa mendengar teriakan protes Junsu menggema di koridor rumah sakit, disahuti dengan teriakan teguran seorang perawat.

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa ia merasa Changmin memang sengaja memilih mengajak Junsu yang jelas-jelas sedang bicara dengannya?

* * *

"Apa hubunganmu dan Jaejoong-_ssi_, _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook begitu mereka memasuki gedung pusat Kim c.o. lewat pintu belakang agar tidak mendapat serbuan pertanyaan dari para karyawan yang lain perihal direktur utama mereka yang pingsan. Mereka memang diperintahkan kembali ke kantor terlebih dulu karena menurut keterangan yang diberikan Junsu dan Changmin, Jaejoong akan dirawat hingga dua hari ke depan—entah karena apa—dan Yunho harus mulai mengurus penundaan semua jadwal Jaejoong selama dua hari kedepan berikut meng-_handle_ pekerjaannya. Yesung dan Junsu sendiri masih berada di rumah sakit bersama Changmin dan akan kembali saat makan siang.

"_Ani_, kami hanya teman lama," jawab Yunho setengah berkilah dengan cara yang bodoh. Siapapun pasti tahu, ada sesuatu di balik kata 'hanya' itu setelah menonton adegan tonjok-menonjok di rumah sakit ala drama seperti tadi.

Ryeowook memayunkan bibirnya, setengah mencemooh alasan Yunho yang terdengar tidak logis. "Jaejoong-_ssi_ tidak mengenalimu, _hyung_. Dan meski kalian saling kenal memang sebagai teman sekalipun, rasanya tidak mungkin Changmin-_ssi_ sampai menonjokmu jika memang kalian hanya 'teman'."

Yunho menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan gelisah sembari mereka menunggu lift. Pikirannya terasa buntu. Penuh perdebatan antara ia harus menceritakannya pada Ryeowook atau tidak tentang Jaejoong. Tapi menceritakannya sekalipun akan terdengar ambigu karena Jaejoong tidak mengingatnya. Apa dalam jangka waktu sepuluh tahun itu tengah terjadi sesuatu pada _namja_ cantik itu? Yunho tidak tahu, tapi tidak memungkiri bahwa memang dapat dipastikan terjadi sesuatu selagi dia tidak berada di sisi _namja_ cantik itu.

Pasti terjadi sesuatu.

Tapi apa?

Yunho bisa frustasi memikirkannya. Sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu dimana ia bisa begitu frustasi memikirkan Jaejoong yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba tanpa ada hujan dan angin, meninggalkannya menelan pahit sendirian, dengan tak sepatah kata perpisahanpun pernah terucap atau tersirat. Ia bisa gila menerka-nerka kemungkinan yang ada. Bagai memilih satu dari seribu pintu berisi jawaban. Kemungkinan benar dengan perbandingan 1:999 yang terasa mustahil, bahkan jika ia menemukan kebenaran sekalipun, keadaan yang telah ada sudah tereksistensi sebagai kenyataan yang sedang berlalu, tidak akan berubah. Saat ia mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekalipun, satu hal yang tidak berubah; _Jaejoong tidak mengingatnya_. Titik. Selesai.

"_Hyung_!"

Yunho tesentak, ternyata pintu lift sudah terbuka dengan Ryeowook menahan pintu logam itu agar tidak menutup supaya Yunho bisa masuk.

"Ah, _mian_," kata Yunho terburu-buru sambil melangkahkan kakiknya ke dalam lift.

"Apa kau dulu kekasih Jaejoong-_ssi_?"

Yunho tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat pertanyaan frontal itu meluncur dari bibir Ryeowook.

"Jadi benar?" tanya Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar, merasa pertanyaannya tepat sasaran.

"Kenapa kau menduga seperti itu?" tanya Yunho setelah menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa sesak akibat tersedak tadi.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa kalian cocok," jawab Ryeowook dengan polos, membuat Yunho membulatkan matanya. "Lagipula rasanya kau tidak mungkin saudara Jaejoong-ssi, tidak mungkin hanya kenal, tidak mungkin hanya teman biasa. Aneh kalau kalian hanya teman sekelas tapi masalah diantara kalian-apapun itu karena aku tidak tahu-sampai mengakibatkan Changmin-_ssi_ menonjokmu."

Yunho memayunkan bibirnya sambil meraba bagian kanan pipinya yang membiru, setengah kesal karena diingatkan dengan insiden tadi, dan kesal atas tebakan Ryeowook.

"Aku benar 'kan?" tanya Ryeowook lagi saat mereka keluar dari lift.

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya, masih ragu-ragu akan menjawab bagaimana meski jika dilihat dari raut wajahnya, Ryeowook yakin dirinya sudah menebak dengan benar.

"Ah, satu lagi!" pekiknya kegirangan. "Rasanya aneh jika kalian hanya teman biasa semasa sekolah tapi kau masih mengingat hari ulang tahunnya!"

_Skakmat_!

Yunho mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba kehilangan otak cemerlangnya hari ini sehingga tanpa dia sadar sekalipun, dia sudah membeberkan semuanya.

"Ceritakan padaku!" pinta Ryeowook sambil mengikuti Yunho yang berjalan lebih dulu ke ruang sekretariat.

"Apa harus?" tanya Yunho dengan malas.

"Tentu saja, ka—"

"—F_ine_! Jaejoong dulu memang kekasihku!" potong Yunho cepat, setengah berteriak saat tangannya membuka pintu ruang sekretariat.

"Kau kekasih siapa?"

Yunho mematung, menatap horror pada dua orang _namja_ yang di ruang sekretariat yang saat ini memandangnya dengan mata membulat lebar.

Oh, _shit_...

Yunho ingin menjahit mulutnya sendiri sekarang juga.

* * *

**_(Flashback_—_Yunho's side)_**

**_Toho High School, 10 years ago._**

Aku sudah memerhatikan dirinya sejak lima tahun lalu.

Sejak lima tahun lalu saat aku melihatnya untuk pertama kalinya saat dia menyanyi untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah. Padahal selama tiga bulan pertama, aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Atau mungkin aku memang kurang peka?

Dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kim Jaejoong.

Rambutnya sehitam malam, menutupi telinganya dan lehernya, dengan kulit pucat yang sangat kontras. Wajahnya ramping dengan pipi yang berisi dan berwarna kemerahan. Hidungnya mancung, dan di bawahnya terdapat sepasang bibir merah muda alami yang selalu tampak basah. Menggiurkan.

Yang paling menakjubkan adalah matanya.

Sepasang mata yang besar dan berkilat, seperti sepasang batu obsidian yang diambil dari hulu sungai yang jernih. Pandangannya dalam dan menghanyutkan, seperti air yang tenang dan jernih—pandangan lembut induk rusa yang begitu menenangkan. Sepasang mata itu dinaungi bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik, serta sepasang alis yang tergores rapi.

Dia benar-benar indah.

Getar udara yang mengalun dari bibir itu benar-benar halus. Penuh dengan melodi yang dilantunkan dari nada-nada yang tersusun dinamis. Lagu tentang kisah cinta yang dilantunkannya terasa penuh enigma, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang lain menyesakkan rongga dadaku saat dia yang menyisiri tangga-tangga paranada itu.

_—Flashback—Yunho's Side—Flashback—_

Namanya Kim Jaejoong. Lahir tanggal 26 Januari 19xx. Sebaya denganku, tetapi melompat ke kelas yang lebih tinggi. Anak tunggal dari Kim Youngwoong dan Alm. Kim—Song—Jihyo, sekaligus penerus utama Kim c.o. _Umma_ tirinya bernama Shim Seohyun, dan _dongsaeng_ tirinya bernama Shim Changmin. Hobi bermusik dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan seni, juga memasak. Bercita-cita menjadi seorang penyanyi. Menyukai bunga lili, kucing, dan gajah. Menyukai masakan pedas. Bisa mengetik dengan sangat cepat. Selalu menutup mulut saat tertawa. Tidak suka disebut cantik meski itu adalah kenyataan.

Itu seluruh informasi yang kudapat tentangnya selama lima tahun ini.

Tentu saja dengan berbagai cara. Mulai dari memancing teman-temannya, mengamatinya (bukan menguntit), dan merayu petugas administrasi Toho Academy.

Aku selalu melakukannya tanpa sadar, refleks mengamatinya saat sosok rampingnya lewat di depanku, seolah hendak menguncinya lewat mataku.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti.

Aku tahu, aku tidak bodoh—jelas tidak, aku adalah penerima beasiswa 100% selama bersekolah di Toho sejak elementary school—aku tahu dengan sangat jelas bahwa aku hanyalah satu diantara para pemujanya. Bahwa dia memiliki segalanya dan aku tidak. Apa yang akan diharapkan dari seorang anak yatim piatu yang bekerja serabutan dan tinggal di rumah kontrakan?

Meski begitu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti.

Yang kutahu—

—aku sudah jatuh cinta.

_—Flashback—Yunho's Side—Flashback—_

_K__lang!_

_Tlak!_

_BRAAAAAK!_

_Praaang!_

"Aaaarghh!"

Aku mengerang keras saat tubuhku oleng dari motor yang kutumpangi dan rubuh di jalan berbatu dengan motorku menimpa tubuhku. Aku merasakan sesuatu merembes di kemeja sekolahku. Aku yakin, beberapa botol susu yang hampir selesai kuantar sudah pecah dan berserakan di jalan.

"_Omo_! _Mianhaeee_!"

Aku mendengus marah, berusaha mendorong motorku menjauh dari tubuhku. Sementara orang itu—yang menendang kaleng bekas hingga menghantam kepalaku tadi dan membuat keseimbanganku goyah—membantuku mengangkat motorku.

Aku bangkit dengan agak susah payah, pecahan kaca sudah menggores bagian lengan kananku, sikuku lecet oleh batu, dan seragamku basah kuyup oleh susu. Benar-benar sial!

"Kau! Apa ka—Kim Jaejoong?!" aku batal membentaknya saat aku menyadari siapa sosok di hadapanku ini, aku justru terperangah dengan mulut terbuka.

Dia menatapku dengan sepsang mata indahnya, ada kecemasan dan rasa bersalah di sana, juga bekas air mata—Tunggu! Bekas air mata?

Dia membeli obat merah, perban, dan sebuah kaus untukku di toserba terdekat dan kini tengah membersihkan satu persatu lukaku dengan hati-hati. Aku hanya bisa terdiam seperti manekin saat dia membalut lukaku dengan telaten, bukan karena aku marah karena dia menendang kaleng itu atau memecahkan botol susu yang harus kuantar, aku sudah nyaris melupakan insiden itu—tapi karena aku berusaha menebak apa yang terjadi padanya.

Penampilannya kusut. Wajah berminyak, rambut acak-acakan, mata sembab, kantung mata, dan bibir pucat.

Hei, ini masih pagi.

Terlalu pagi untuk memiliki penampilan seperti itu.

Apalagi aku menyadari satu hal—

—seragam yang dipakainya itu seragam kemarin.

Jangan katakan bahwa dia semalam tidak pulang.

_—Flashback—Yunho's Side—Flashback—_

"_Gomawo_," ucapku saat dia selesai menepelkan plester terakhir di samping mata kananku, aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi, ini pertama kalinya kami berada sedekat ini.

"_Ani_, aku yang salah. _Mianhae_, aku akan mengganti motor dan botol susumu," katanya tanpa menatap mataku, matanya terfokus pada obat-obatan yang sedang dibereskannya.

"_Gwenchana_, motorku hanya tergores, dan lagi, susu itu hanya tinggal sedikit," tolakku dengan halus.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak usah," tolakku lagi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku reflek menolak meski sebenarnya aku sangat butuh ganti rugi. Motorku hanya tergores, tidak masalah, tapi susu yang harus kuantar yang bermasalah. Setiap hari sebelum berangkat sekolah, aku mengantar susu sebanyak dua puluh botol dan mengambil boto kemarin sebanyak dua puluh botol juga. Hari ini aku tinggal mengantar empat botol, tapi jangan lupa aku membawa enam belas botol kosong bekas kemarin dan sekarang hanya satu yang selamat. Aku harus mengganti rugi ke boss-ku sebanyak empat kali 600 ml susu dan lima belas botol pecah.

"Tidak bisa begitu," protesnya, dia merogoh ke dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan lembaran uang yang bahkan (sangat) lebih dari cukup untuk mengganti semuanya. "Ini kuganti," katanya sambil menyodorkan uang itu.

Dan kami melakukan aksi dorong-mendorong uang.

_—Flashback—Yunho's Side—Flashback—_

Akhirnya aku menerima uang itu karena dia tidak berhenti mendesakku. Bahkan dia menolak saat aku mengembalikan sisa uang yang berlebihan itu.

Kami saling berdiam untuk beberapa lama karena canggung. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, aku terlalu gugup. Alhasil, kami hanya saling diam dalam waktu yang cukup lama hingga akhirnya alaram jam tanganku berbunyi.

Omo, lima belas menit lagi bel masuk sekolah.

"Jaejoong-ssi?" panggilku.

Dia menoleh. "Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Jaejoong justru balik bertanya.

"Err...," aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Apa aku harus bilang kalau aku tahu semua tentang dirinya?

"Aku pernah melihatmu menyanyi untuk acara sekolah," jawabku akhirnya.

"Ohh," Jaejoong mengangguk paham.

"Kau... kemarin tidak pulang?" tanyaku perlahan. Jaejoong tidak menjawab. "Lima belas menit lagi bel sekolah, mau kuantar pualng?" tawarku.

Wajahnya berubah masam. Dia membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. "Pergilah. Tidak usah mencemaskanku."

"Kau ada masalah?" tanyaku.

"Bukan urusanmu," sahutnya lirih. Aku bisa melihat bahunya mulai bergetar, dia nyaris menangis. Tidak mungkin dia tidak ada masalah. "Pergilah, aku mau menangkan diri," katanya lagi.

Aku terdiam, mengamati dirinya yang mengusap air matanya dnegan kasar.

"Kalau begitu, lupakan saja masalahmu."

Dia sepertinya terkejut dengan ucapanku. Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, tanpa memberinya kesempatan protes, aku menarik tangannya untuk mengikutiku.

_—Flashback—Yunho's Side—Flashback—_

Setelah membayar ganti rugi pada boss-ku, aku menggunakan uang sisanya untuk kami menghabiskan hari itu pergi mencoba seluruh wahana Lotte World, menikmati musik jalanan, dan bermain di game center. Aku bahkan berhasil mendapatkan sebuah boneka gajah kecil berwarna biru muda untuknya.

Sekarang, disinilah kami, duduk di pinggir sungai Han sambil menikmati cokelat panas.

"_Gomawo_ sudah menemaniku seharian ini," katanya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku.

Bahuku sedikit menegang karena gugup, tapi aku menahannya, tidak ingin kedekatanku bersamanya ini berhenti begitu saja hanya karena detak jantungku yang menggila.

"Aku, sebenarnya tidak pulang karena bertengkar dengan _appa_-ku," katanya lirih, aku tidak percaya bisa berada sedekat ini dengannya. " Dia ingin aku melanjutkan perusahaan. Tapi aku... aku tidak ingin," air mata mulai menggenangi mata indahnya.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan sekolah musik, bukan bisnis. Tapi appa menentang keras, dia ingin aku yang meneruskan perusahaan. Padahal, baik aku maupun Changminnie, kami tidak berniat menggantikan appa. _Appa_ tidak mau sepupuku yang melanjutkan perusahaan kami."

Dia sudah mulai menangis. Tapi tidak terisak ataupun tergugu.

"Setiap kali bicara soal melanjutkan ke sekolah musik, appa pasti marah besar. Kemarin, dia mematahkan biolaku dan memutuskan semua senar pianoku."

Aku akui hal itu kejam.

"Yunho-ah, apa aku harus membuang impianku?" tanyanya lirih. "Bukankah sebagai hyung, aku harus mendahulukan adikku? Aku tidak ingin pulang."

"Kau menyayangi adikmu?" tanyaku.

"Sangat. Aku tidak peduli kami tidak punya hubungan darah."

"Kalau begitu, pulanglah."

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Dengan tidak pulang, kau berarti mengorbankan adikmu," tuturku. "Aku tidak bilang kau harus menuruti appa-mu, tapi kabur bukan jawaban untuk masalah kalian. Aku bukan pemberi saran yang baik. Tapi, batu karang sekalipun bisa terkikis oleh gelombang laut, jadi, jangan menyerah. Pasti ada jalan," bujukku. "Kalau tidak berhasil, aku akan membantumu melupakannya lagi seperti hari ini," kataku mantap.

Aku berhasil.

Dia mengusap air matanya dan kini matanya menatap mataku dengan intens. Aku tidak bisa mengartikan tatapannya. Di dalam iris kelam itu semua yang ada di dunia terasa remeh. Matanya benar-benar menenggelamkanku. Aku tidak akan menolak jika harus mati dengan menatap mata itu.

Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya tanpa ada penolakan.

_—Flashback—Yunho's Side—Flashback—_

Aku mengantar Jaejoong pulang ke rumahnya saat hari telah gelap. Rumahnya benar-benar besar dan mewah seperti yang sering kulihat di film-film. Gerbangnya setinggi tiga meter dan kelilingnya sangat panjang. Motor bututku seperti barang rongsokan di depan rumahnya.

"_Gomawo_ untuk hari ini," katanya sambil tersenyum tulus dan mengembalikan helm yang kupinjamkan padanya. "Aku akan mencoba bicara dengan _appa_-ku seperti saranmu."

Aku mengangguk, membalas senyumannya. Kami bertatap-tatapan cukup lama, bahkan aku bisa melihat semburat merah samar di pipinya meski keadaan remang-remang.

"A—aku masuk dulu," sahutnya gugup, dan mulai menaiki anak tangga ke arah gerbang rumahnya.

"Jae," panggilku mantap.

Dia berhenti dan berbalik, menatapku, menunggu apa yang akan kukatakan dengan sabar.

Aku menarik nafas, menumpuk keyakinan. Aku tidak boleh ragu, aku menguatkan diriku untuk terus menatap _doe eyes_ itu dengan segala yang terluap di dadaku, dan mengucapkannya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"_Saranghae_!"

_—Flashback—Yunho's Side—Flashback—_

Istilah 'dunia milik berdua' itu bukan hanya sekedar isapan jempol.

Karena aku memang merasakannya.

Kami bertatap-tatapan, tanpa saling berkedip, tanpa saling menghujam—hanya menatap sepenuh hati.

Aku bisa melihat kilatan terkejut di matanya.

Tidak satupun aku atau dirinya bergerak, kami berdua saling menikmati setiap fragmen kesunyian yang menyergap. Meski tak segetar suarapun terdengar dan tak sekedutan ototpun bergerak, tatapan mata kami sudah mencukupi untuk saling menyelami di dalamnya. Seolah menghambat putaran-putaran gir besi ibu waktu, memaksa waktu bergerak hanya untuk kami berdua. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak ingin lepas dari tatapan matanya.

Entah keyakinan dari mana aku bisa mengucapkan hal itu tadi, padahal kami baru saling bicara untuk pertama kalinya.

Entah kenapa aku sedikit takut. Padahal aku tadi begitu yakin.

Takut dia akan menolaknya.

"Bahkan hanya dengan satu hari ini, kau berhasil."

Aku terdiam, mencerna perkataannya.

Bibirnya bergerak lagi secara perlahan dan sebuah bisikan yang dibawa angin mencapai pendengaranku.

.

.

.

_"Nado saranghae_."

.

.

.

Dan aku merasa duniaku berubah menjadi dunia dongeng dimana segalanya bisa terjadi.

Aku mematung, terlalu bahagia.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya yang menunduk malu dengan wajah merah padam dan berlari hingga sosoknya menghilang di balik tembok tinggi itu.

Aku baru tahu kenyataan bisa sehebat novel seperti ini.

.

.

.

_Tapi aku tidak menyangka, itulah pertama kali dan terakhir kalinya aku berbicara padanya._

.

.

.

Esoknya dan esoknya dan seterusnya, Jaejoong tidak pernah lagi datang ke sekolah.

Hanya sebuah kabar angin yang kuterima dari pihak sekolah,

Bahwa orang tua Jaejoong mengirimnya untuk melanjutkan studinya di luar negeri secara mendadak yang bahkan tak seorangpun tahu kemana tepatnya ia pergi.

.

.

.

_Membawa pergi 'isi' diriku seperti kepulan asap._

_Meninggalkanku seperti seonggok __cangkang ber__debu yang dihembus angin musim gugur._

**TBC/END****?**

* * *

**irengiovanny **

Gomawo tetep mau mampir :)

Hahahah, banyak yang bilang uri changminnie jahat ya, sbar ya minnie~*elus2 bahu changmin*#plak

**BlaueFEE**

Amnesia tau nggak, author masih tutup mulut xD

Changminnie ga jahat koook, kita lihat aja nanti :) *malah ngebocorin*

**yunhoism **

Makasih banget pujiannya *bighug*, dan makasih banget udah mau mengkritik kekurangan author amatir ini, author usahain A/N nya nggak kebanyakan. :)

**Shim shia**

Pertanyaan "Apa salahnya" itukah? Wkwkwk

Mian ya kalo nanggung, yang ini udah dipanjangin sebagai permintaan maaf :)  
Di sini udah kebuka masa lalunya, gomawo udah mau mampir :)

**nierin **

Emang beda, Nierin-ssi, soalnya cuma terinspirasi. Gomawo udah review. Tetep mampir yaaa *lambai2*

**doki doki **

Malah nyakitin buat Yunppa Xd

Soal jaemma kenapa, kita lihat aja chapter depan, yaaa, gomawo udah mampir *wink*

**mako47117 (Chapter 2)**

Di sini udah keliatan flashbacknya kan?  
Iya, maaf ya kalo kurang panjang, soalnya ceritanya udah dirancang gini, author takut kalo ntar dipanjangin malah rancu. Tapi yang ini udah panjang buat permintaan maaf :)

**mako47117 (Chapter 1)**

Jeongmal? Saya seneng kalo anda suka :)

**YuyaLoveSungmin **

Di sini udah keliatan bukan kalau yang sakit hati sebenernya yunppa? :D

Amnesia atau nggak dan soal penyakit, kita lihat chapter depan ya, gomawo udah mampir *hug*

**chidorasen**

Gapapa, saya justru terimakasih anda masih sempet review meski udah malem, tetep mampir yaaa :)

**LuCassiopeia—Guest—meirah.1111—Guest—min—tiikka—meyy-chaan—Pumkns—Selena kim—I was a Dreamer—desi2121—riska0122—kiki **

**(Digabung karena jawaban untuk review anda semua sama)**

Ini udah dilanjut dan hubungan mereka udah kebuka. Makasih udah mau review :D

Di chapter ini pertanyaan anda udah "sedikit" kejawab kan? Tetep mampir yaaaa *pelukcium*

* * *

**[A/N] Author Nyurhat(?)**

**Mian ya di sini belom bisa jelasin kenapa Jaemma nggak inget soal Yunppa.**

**Bocoran aja, kunci-nya ada pada uri Changminnie, dia (dan author) yang tahu, jadi tanya dia aja yaaa~ *author dilempari tepung***

**Yang ini udah lebih panjang dari yang kemaren kan? ****Ini udah dua kali lipat dari chapter kemaren ****:D**

**Apa alurnya kecepetan? Kalau iya, ntar author lambatin lagi...  
**

**Untuk yang **_**Don' t Forget Me**_** dan **_**Love in the Ice**_**, maaf, author sedang stuck n ga ada ide. Author juga nggak mau ngecewain readers kalo maksa update dan nanti hasilnya alurnya maksa n gak jelas. Mian ne...**

**Nah, untuk sementara author nggak bisa update konstan, maklum udah kelas 3, udah ujian, latian ujian numpuk kesana-sini. Tapi author nggak bakal sampe hiatus, bisa gila saya kalo ampe nggak ngetik...**

**So, bersediakan membimbing author baru ini dengan kritik dan saran? :)**


End file.
